


枪与欲

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 尼禄一探究竟，只是放上一点诱惑，他的猎物太容易走入陷阱。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ccato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/gifts).



> 《伤痕与玫瑰》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352912）  
> 《昨日与它朝》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586945）  
> 的后续。
> 
> 是给阿透的生日礼物！  
> 

我应该醒来... 

尼禄在黑暗中挣扎，他曾体会这样的经历，整颗脑袋被包裹，意识陷入泥沼。无论再怎么努力... 都...

但这次不一样。右手掌心藏着的碎玻璃在挤动的压力中划破皮肤，痛感像一尾超速的旗鱼，顺着神经末梢刺入大脑，尼禄睁开眼皮，可视野里一片黑暗。

酸涩的瞳孔机械性颤了颤，分泌出一层浅薄的生理盐水来润湿眼球。几秒后他终于可以灵活地转动目光，手指也跟随脑袋的指令收紧，一声轻微的呻吟钻进灰蒙蒙的雾霭里。尼禄了然地放开嵌入皮肉的玻璃片，又抬手推走盖在他眼睛上的重压。他的血从掌心的戳口流出，与另一股血液混合在一起，落进尼禄眼里，隔着红雾，他看到了自己的名字。那些老旧地绷带这次没有裹在原有的位置上，划开的皮肉里，四个代表着尼禄的字母鲜明且清晰地刻在但丁的手腕上。

尼禄颤抖的视线和但丁的眼睛碰撞在一起，那双眼睛也是通红的，里面裹挟着病态的迷恋、汹涌的欲念、迫切的渴望和新出现的讶异，很快羞愧又混杂进里面。还没细细观赏那混沌双眸中饱含的情愫，尼禄的注意力就被他另一只手中搏动的阴茎吸引。

“但丁。”

年轻人只是轻轻地唤了年长者一声，最近每一次看着但丁将剑刃从最后一只恶魔胸口拔出时，尼禄都会这样喊他一声，声音不大却足以让但丁听见，告知他们将要踏上分别的归程。而但丁每次都只是用大掌重重地拍在尼禄厚实而岿然不动的肩臂上，再开上一两个幽默的玩笑。而这次却不一样，回馈到尼禄身上的不是无奈的调侃，而是喷射在手上的粘腻又温热的体液。

“尼禄，我...”

尼禄抬起手掌，凝视着在手心蜿蜒的白浊。他能感受到但丁跟着他一起游移的视线，甚至能闻到但丁的慌张和恐惧，这是很少出现在这个男人身上的味道。他在害怕什么，显然不是尼禄本身，而是这场游戏开始偏离他的主导。

这当然让尼禄兴奋。为了品尝这份难得一遇的慌乱，尼禄忍耐了几个月，故作迷糊地踩入对方猥亵的陷阱。果然他的猎物在不断获得期盼的饵食之后便会放下戒备，欲望逐渐扩大的但丁甚至没有去提前确认尼禄的状态，以至于被他精准又狠历地撕下伪装。

但丁太强大了，无论是肉体还是精神，平日里与他成为伙伴或得到他的认可都是尼禄值得骄傲的事情。但当这样的头狼开始退却时，他乖巧的后辈便蠢蠢欲动，以伺机夺取一个有利的位置。肾上腺素在尼禄身体里翻涌，上一次他这么激动还是对着维吉尔说“我会让你屈服”时。成年的狼崽勇于向头狼龇牙，上一次他赢了，这一次更不会输。

年轻的猎人贪心得很，在品味过对方的恐惧之后，他还想要更多……更多的…什么？

尼禄把手贴到但丁脸颊，感受到掌下轻微的战栗，一点一点将精液蹭在他眉骨、鼻尖和嘴唇上。

但丁在颤抖中阖上双眸，让尼禄想到一些被赶出家门的老狗，身负十几只肮脏的脚印也要呜咽着一瘸一拐依偎在门口，宁可忍受木棒的殴打也不肯挪动分毫。而他面前的男人则更加决绝，表情是一种痛苦的释然，带着毁灭后解脱的畅快，无言地接受自己精液的羞辱。

原先尼禄不懂，现在忽然又懂了。

“脏了，去洗个澡吧。但丁叔叔。”他刻意咬重最后二字，把那个称呼的余音缭绕在喉咙深处。

但丁睁开眼瞧尼禄，怔在原地，不知道是因为过于羞愧还是在消化尼禄的话。旋即被对方朝着脸颊轻拍两下，力道不重，声音却很清脆，大约是掌心搂空的缘故。肉体上没有多少刺痛，而响亮的巴掌声却是往但丁脑袋里狠狠地扎上两针。但丁的大脑嗡嗡嗡地低鸣着，他的大脑沦为一个空寂的辩论赛，无数的声音在他耳边里争吵，它们命令但丁做各种对策来扭转局势，有一个黑漆漆的身影甚至教导他掐住这个推着他走向浴室的年轻人，让他闭上嘴！

哐！

但丁狠狠地摔到了地上。

还没来得及拉上刚才手淫的时候解下的裤子，但丁便被推走了，尼禄自然也不会好心地帮他拉上。途中垂落得堆积在膝弯的裤子把陷入混乱的主人绊倒了，把他的脸狠狠地糊在地板上。

脑内吵杂的声音瞬间消失了，大脑一阵清明，但丁顺畅地从地上爬起来，转身坐到浴缸沿上，鲜血从他鼻子里成股涌出，和脸上的精液混成一摊一摊的污渍。他大咧咧地朝尼禄张开腿，阴茎软绵地垂在中间，语气平淡地说：“抱歉，借用了你的手。要我帮你撸回去吗？当作报酬。”

他会上钩的。但丁在心里鼓励自己。只要他披上满不在乎的伪装，将戏弄和诙谐变成刺激对方的武器，正直又暴脾气的小孩就会恼怒着跑开，在远处张牙舞爪，等待下一次扑过来的机会。

“撸给我看。”

什么？意外的答案让但丁终于慌张地看向对方，尼禄满脸的认真却不像是在开玩笑。这绝对不是什么情趣，而是一种有理可循的羞辱。他在害怕又享受什么，尼禄就逼迫他再次去呈现。更让人绝望的是，但丁甚至隐秘的乐在其中，这还能称得上是逼迫吗。

“原来你是喜欢看男人撸的变态啊。”但丁嘴上依旧不饶人地说着，伸向疲软性器的手却颤颤巍巍，即使他尽可能地敷衍自己的阴茎，它也早在尼禄的目光下就有了抬头的趋势。连但丁都对它、对自己诚实的肉体生出一丝可怜。手掌圈起阴茎，按照往常的手法撸动，它很快就完全充血勃起，在尼禄面前招展着自己的身姿。

“被我看着自慰有这么快乐吗？”尼禄跪下身子，把脑袋凑到但丁的阴茎前，仔细端详像只是在观察某片叶子上的螳螂，可面前的并不是什么美丽的昆虫，只是另一个男人被摩擦到发红的丑陋性器。

他绝对是故意的。但丁看着不断靠近自己阴茎的脸颊，它年轻又漂亮，上面甚至带着突兀的纯真，心脏在狂颤。

“你有幻想过射在我脸上吗？”

当然。这是最常进入但丁淫秽梦境的幻想之一。在尼禄头发还长时，他会臆想那些精液沾在男孩刘海上的模样，银色与白浊交相辉映，现在没有多余发丝的阻隔，那些精液会完整地溅满尼禄的整张脸，唇边、鼻梁或是睫毛上都会粘连少许。现实里是他梦中的姿势，可显然尼禄并不是梦里的尼禄。这不是邀请，也不是允许，但丁觉得那是审视。

他亲眼见证尼禄把脸贴近被前液润湿的马眼，鼻尖堪堪停在半寸的距离，又轻佻地抬抬下巴，小孩那柔软的胡子似乎碰到了那块敏感的皮肉，或者只是它带动的气流。

但丁觉得阴茎已经不是自己的阴茎，只是一个向大脑传递信号的感受器，它违背着自己的意愿涨得通红、蓄势待发，下一秒就可以按照内心的剧本把精液射在尼禄脸上。

苦涩的喉结泛出一阵呕吐感，正如他每一次利用完自己亲侄儿的手后喷涌而上的胃酸，辛辣又呛人。他的意志在谴责和唾弃，世上哪有对着血亲硬起的正常人，更遑论利用对方的肉体来满足自己龌龊的欲望，但丁则更进一步，在侄子面前着迷地自渎，手和屌似乎都脱离掌控，像是有自我意识的生物，偏偏又真实地反馈着主人的本能 。

被尼禄的注视着手冲的但丁在极端的兴奋中快要被自责勒到窒息，它们是两面向他压来的高墙，只有把但丁碾得粉身碎骨后才会停止。这道机关在那几个字母被镌刻到手腕上时就已经触发。他却并非对关闭的方法一无所知。

“你要射了。这种情况下？。”尼禄的语气甚至不带什么恶意或嘲讽，符合他年轻气盛的脾性，单纯地在宣泄情绪和陈述事实，“可真是个变态。”

尼禄突然惊慌地站起身，无措的双手伸向对方，又在半路戛然而止，就连惊呼也堵在喉口。几秒前他亲眼见着但丁狠狠地往自己阴茎上掐了一把，仿佛那是血海深仇之人的裤档。只是目睹这一过程都让尼禄胯下抽疼。那原本志气昂扬的性器极为配合地焉巴下去，上面还印着几根泛红的指印。

“Shit！”余光瞟见但丁五官都扭曲在一起的痛苦表情，尼禄深吸着气缓缓后退。

但丁沉默地梳理自己纠结成团的表情，理顺痛楚带来的窒息感，脑袋低垂着说：“也没这么变态，不是吗？我的侄子。”

草！他把一切都搞砸了！尼禄烦恼地揪着短发，他实在做得有些过了，变成某种恃宠而骄的人渣，掌控比自己强大存在的满足感令他膨胀进而傲慢，傲慢滋生轻蔑和玩弄之心。或许从一开始就错了，他从来只是想利用但丁无法割舍的依恋之情来满足自己的控制欲。

尼禄善于抓住机会，可是但丁不善于。过于简单的获取让他逃避，仿佛尼禄对他的认可是最大的折磨。但丁选择逃避，成为那些吐丝的鳞翅目昆虫，把自己网进漂亮的茧中，脆弱的同时带着坚不可摧的自我保护。在这场关系博弈中尼禄又一次落进了颓势。

“所以要谢谢我帮你证明了这个事实？这就是答案吗？但丁！”尼禄在浴室狭窄的空间里来回踱步，他低吼着，挫败和不满肆意漏出，“接下来是什么？又一次再见？那就再见吧！但丁！”

就在尼禄握上浴室门把，准备推门而去的时候，一只手拉住了他，但丁站在他身后，平时吱吱喳喳说个不停的嘴抿着，他依旧在选择逃避，甚至在逃避给尼禄一个明确的表态。过长的刘海因为水汽而粘糊地快要戳进眼睛里，那双眼睛反射着浴室的灯光，明晃晃，让尼禄看不清里面是否含着泪或恨。

“别说我不想听的话，但丁。”

沉默在浴室弥漫，但丁偏过头去，被尼禄一针见血地戳穿让他一时失语。魔力凝聚的蓝手却不知何时出现在脑后，大得只是一握就足以把他整个脑袋都攥在手心，尼禄摸了摸但丁脸上干涸的精斑，“我会给你想要的。”

尼禄用蓝手拉着但丁的头发把他放倒在浴缸里，脑门被当做浴缸塞子摁在排水口，脸贴到浴缸底部，只留下半身撅在缸沿，尼禄打开了龙头，温热的水哗啦地砸在但丁头上，慢慢地在他身边汇聚。

没有反抗的欲望，但丁放松双手，透过不断撞击变化的水影望着尼禄。他突然想到影视中的水刑目的总是拷问些秘密，然而他的秘密已经和全盘托出别无二致了，尼禄现在只是单纯享受让他窒息的折磨吗？被如此粗暴对待让他的胯间都添了半分热度，而热度的源头又猛地被握住。

尼禄熟练地搓揉着但丁的阴茎，上面的指印已经消散殆尽，那根东西重新焕发荣光，却在尼禄掌心被把玩地像根软胶玩具，“在你射精之前，我不会把手松开。”

所有的手，包括将他控制在水里的那只。但丁无声地点头，发丝随着水流的涌动摇摆。尼禄似乎并非打算为难但丁，他有频率地撸动起阴茎，给予它精确到位的刺激。手法虽不甚娴熟，但仅仅因为他是尼禄，就足以让但丁愉悦地大腿颤抖，睾丸在指尖无意擦过时抽搐，可每当但丁有射精的前兆，尼禄就会冷净地移开手并问他一些无关紧要的问题。

这样折腾了许久，浴缸的水终于漫过了但丁整个脑袋，银白的发丝像某种异色海草，摇曳在水波中。即使是半魔，在一顿水流冲击之后又深陷在水中，但丁的肺部也会感到轻浅的不适，伴随着一连串气泡咕噜升起。尼禄的另一只手搭在但丁的僵直的腰椎上，轻柔地抚摸着，他比但丁要悠闲，撸动的速度又加快稍许，间或搓揉几下龟头，用指腹擦着马眼 ，每次都会引得但丁臀肌一阵紧绷。

因为缺氧，但丁的意识有些涣散，其他思考与感知像蜗牛一般缓慢，只有下体的快感绵延不绝如沸腾滚水，噗噜噗噜地在脑袋里彰显存在。

陡然间一道疼痛窜入神经，他哑声呻吟，无意识的吸气导致一股水被引入气管，往肺中流淌。但丁狠狠呛上两口，胸口抽痛，双手猛地从水面探出，极力掰住浴缸边缘阻止肉体本能的反抗。恍惚挣扎中但丁突然听到了水波中传来尼禄的声音，他在盘问自己。

“我知道的。从一开始就知道。你总以为自己藏得很好。第一次见面你就开始有那念头了吧。把我当成某种填补的东西，某种你渴求的东西。为什么不敢来拿？明明有那样的力量。但丁，你的强项就是破坏一切规矩，如果争夺都不敢的话，你就是一个侧头侧尾的废物！”

不！不！但丁急忙想反驳，大块的毫无意义的气泡喷涌出来。但丁挣扎想抓住尼禄，尼禄已经把头从水里抬高伸手一个个戳破他吐出的气泡。啪嗒啪嗒，但丁的意识瞬间断了片，挣扎猛地平息。

注意到这点的异像，尼禄放开压制但丁的手，把他从水里捞了起来，俯身舔了舔自己在但丁屁股上咬出血的伤口。刺痛将但丁的神志引回，他边咳嗽边吐着从异样通道涌入体内的水。于是“好心”的尼禄在他胃部揍了一拳，余下大半的水被但丁呕出，意识也正式回笼。尼禄完全放开但丁，让他能缓慢地背靠墙壁地坐在浴缸沿。口鼻中淌出的细流带出点诡异的满溢感，湿透的衬衣裹着冷意贴在皮肤上，但丁打了个寒颤，察觉到阴茎还在往下滴着未漏完的精液，下半身堆积的快感早在他被咬的瞬间就开放水般倾泄而出。

我看上去一定很狼狈，但丁猜，短发粘在脸上，湿成一团一团的上衣，疲软在胯间的阴茎，小腿上还溅着精液。

尼禄看了但丁一会，也学着他的样子，背靠墙壁双脚架在缸沿，坐进了浴缸，伴随着但丁牌浴缸塞的离去，水流打着旋地往孔里涌，此时水面已落到他的小腿肚。但丁忽然觉得一切都很荒谬，只是他午后的一场梦，他还在被男孩冷处理着，尼禄甚至没有再来过事务所。

“你还好吗，但丁？”

然而搭在肩头的手的温度太过真实，但丁把鼻尖的酸涩归结于呛水的后遗症。他因为一时冲动得到了自己想要的，在被欲望控制的大脑清醒后又不敢承担后果。尼禄的善良让但丁无法承受，他辨不清这些善意背后的情绪。

“你的世界不需要我。”但丁说道。

尼禄平静地接话，“我知道。”

“她们不会接受这样畸形的关系的。尼禄你可能会失去那个家。”

“我知道。”

“我喜欢你。不知道什么时候开始。”

“我知道。虽然我现在不算喜欢你。”

但丁倒进浴缸中，水刚好覆过鼻尖，气泡又一次咕噜咕噜冒出。他知道尼禄正在享受着，享受着他向他剖析自己的示弱。但丁现在没说的一句话都将成为他日后处理他们之间关系的砝码。只是尼禄不知道，他自以为的自己和但丁站在同一水平线上的天平停放在欲望的海面，越多的力量和优势只会越早坠入深渊。等力量全部沉迷之后，欲潮上涌，把剩下的那位也吞噬掉，他们将融为一体，混混沌沌，世界空无一物。

不过这些现在的他们都不必知道，纠缠的吻能暂时解决大部分问题。

————  
  
第二天清晨，装作假寐事实上兴奋地一夜没睡的但丁听到尼禄悉悉索索的起床声。谢天谢地维吉尔出了个长差，不然昨晚他就会被片成夜宵披萨上的点缀。

他合眼期待着尼禄给他一个早安吻，或是身体力行叫他起床。他的脑内开始循环播放储备的九九八十一种床上姿势——昨天一个都没用到，他们只是单纯地互相帮忙撸了一发。但丁尝试性地帮尼禄口交了一次，尼禄并没有表现出过多的不适。

但丁百思不得其解，一个正常的青年难道不应该满脑子操或者被操，至少他在那个年纪是这样。当然尼禄不是他，也不是普通半魔，生活在温吞世界里的他虽然骨子里叛逆，肉体上还是很有规矩。可能他觉得他们的关系还没有进展到那一步？

细微的咔擦声被但丁捕捉到，尼禄离开了。不是下楼去冲个澡或是准备爱心早餐，而是推门关门地离开。

“我能接受和你亲吻。但我不确定这是否意味着爱情，而不是过度包容的亲情之类的。”

叹息着，但丁闷闷不乐地坐起身，昨晚相拥时尼禄的坦白浮现在耳边。这个孩子直率得伤人，却无法让人心生责怪。他应该庆幸，即使尼禄只把他当炮友，也是比但丁过往任何猜想还要好的结局。

垂下的目光触及到右手，手腕光滑整洁，皮肤下的青筋清晰可见。

啊，伤口早就愈合了吗。但丁喃喃着拉开抽屉，熟悉的小刀躺卧其中。

但伤疤是不会愈合的。


	2. 小番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 呜哇终于写完了，完整版修改后直接全放第一章这里干脆来整点没写进去的梗吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来浴室里最初打算写得是扇鸡儿，是秋葵奇怪的XP。后来为了顺畅就改了。

但丁像个做错事的孩子，双腿微分，背着手板着背，矗立在尼禄面前。他的腿肚有点抖，命根子被攥在别人手心里，又有谁能不抖？

尼禄轻飘飘地把玩半晌，忽的扬起巴掌，朝那根涨得通红肿得可怜的阴茎抽下，啪，它被打得左右摇晃，涌出几滴泪来，被男孩嘲笑是鳄鱼的眼泪，亦或是这根贱屌开心地哭了。

耳边还晃着尼禄的话，但丁阖上眼皮，不是不敢去看，而是狂喜在眼睛后面涌动，拽着他的瞳孔往上翻呢。

用力一点。再用力一点。

声音层层叠叠的重合，但丁开始分辨不清是声带振动发出的现实声响，还是他过于激烈的脑内循环。直到胸部的重压猛力到无法承受的地步，他才陡然一惊，眼帘刷地上拉，低头只见到勒在胸口的两只结实小臂，把那一堆过度丰腴的胸肌都挤成上下两截。

“再恨你叔，也不能半夜勒死我啊。”

那双臂终于卸了力道。但丁扭过头，对上尼禄古怪的目光，暗含着无辜者的谴责，“明明是你叫我再用力点，臭老头。”

他打量但丁，仿佛在看个提前患上阿茨海默综合征的中年大叔，又抬起小腿踹了这位悲惨大叔一脚，“你叽里咕噜地说话，把我吵醒，一会说要我抱抱你，一会又要我用点力的。”

但丁恍然想起前一个梦，尼禄给了他一个拥抱，即使对方那根裸露的阴茎蹭着肚子的痒意让男孩憋着压抑不住的笑。

“没事了就快睡觉。不然你就给我滚下去睡。”

就算只是炮友，这也太无情了点。但丁委屈地咬着枕头，决心回梦里寻找他的尼禄。


End file.
